


You Win Again

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songvid focusing on McCoy and Spock and their relationship in TOS (shippy) :) Set to a song by the Beach Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win Again

[Download here](http://www.syredronning.de/vids/smc_ywa_big.zip) (19 MB, WMV, zipped)


End file.
